Dream Away
by lucymars303
Summary: Juliette Lenore was daughter to the CEO of the record company that the world famous boy band Big Time Rush was working for. On one winter day, she bumps into Both Carlos and Logan and the two boys fall for her. Which one will she choose?
1. Fate

Juliette Lenore walked down the New York street that teemed with people. She ducked her way in and out of the crowd, skillfully dodging all the street vendors and people who gave her weird looks. She blocked the sound of the busy street out with her IPod, which was currently blasting a Coldplay song.

She had her dark black sunglasses on, and her wild blonde hair pulled back into a tight French braid. Her North face zipped up, to keep her warm from the chilly December air. She preferred to attract as little possible attention to herself. The loose hairs from her braid whipped her face, and her legs throbbed in her tight skinny jeans, her feet aching in her black converse.

She saw a particularly large crowd gathered around a concession stand? She tilted her head in wonder and as she was about to tap someone on the shoulder and ask what was going on, she saw the poster at the door of a theatre. The latest and hottest band, "Big Time Rush" was performing there in a week, just before Christmas. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Why was everyone so obsessed with this boy band? Yeah, the guys were hot, but they were all the same. Of course, the band worked for the record company that her father had to be CEO of. She grimaced and chanted over and over again in her head: Voiceovers, makeup, and pre-writtenbyotherpeople words. They were fakes. Juliette did not tolerate the time for fakes.

She pulled the collar of her warm jacket further up her neck, covering the bottom tips of her ears and her lips. She could feel herself getting a headache, and the familiarity of the common cold. She groaned in anger and stomped her foot frustratingly. She felt something soft under her shoe, followed by a loud, "OW!"

She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, mumbling an apology which was barely literate due to her hand covering her mouth. Her bright green eyes met with a pair of warm brown eyes that she almost lost herself in.

"I'm so sorry," She finally managed to whispered, still staring into these stranger eyes.

"It's, ah, its okay." His voice replied, and she zoned back into reality and took one look at the person and had to use all of her will power to not roll her eyes.

It's like it was fate, and it was a mean twist of fate that she didn't want to happen.

Standing right in front of her was the one and only Carlos from the world wide famous band _Big Time Rush._

She knew it was him from his face, which was permanently plastered in her mind from her friend who was positively obsessed with Carlos.

"I'm Carlos." He held his hand out, and because she was raised properly, Juliette shook his hand gently, and his noted on how warm his hand was against her. She didn't want to let go, but forced herself to.

"I know who you are, I'm Juliette." She smiled politely, and he chuckled at her.

"I should've figured you'd know who I was. And if you want an autograph, sure. I'm used to it by now." He grinned this amazingly adorable grin that made her stomach flip and flop.

"I don't want an autograph, thank you." And with that, she turned quickly and darted away from the boy, leaving him there to wallow in confusion.

She was only a few blocks away from her condo when she dropped her keys. She was about to bend down to get them, but a ghost white hand reached down and grabbed them before she could. "Hey!" She shouted, hoping that person wouldn't steal them, but as she looked up, she was met with baby blue eyes. She looked at the guys face and sucked in a breath.

_How was this possible?_

He dangled the keys in front of her face, laughing, and she snatched them from her.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." He smiled gently, and she held her hand out, wondering if she'd bump into Kendall by her condo, or maybe James.

"I'm Juliette. Sorry, but I've gotta go. Nice to meet you." She nodded and then sprinted away. Her stomach was flipping again, Logan was adorable too.

Before long, she was safely inside the warmth of her condo which was in the famous NYC skyline. She plopped down on the red velvet couch, and leaned down to pet the soft fur of her black lab puppy, Rebel. She leaned back, and closed her eyes, sucking in a long and much needed deep breath. She looked up as her brother, Santiago, slid into the room, literally. He was on his new roller blades that he'd recently gotten for his birthday.

"San!" She cried, looking at him in alarm. He skidded to a stop and looked at her coolly. "What the heck are you doing?" Her eyes were almost bugging out of her head.

"Skating." He shrugged, and started looping in circles around the coffee table.

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"William will _kill _you if he finds out you did that to his floor." She smirked and pointed at the deep black skid marks that stood out against the paleness of the white marble floor. Yeah, her condo had marble floors.

His eyes went wide in surprise and he basically jumped out of the roller blades and sprinted towards the kitchen, coming back with cleaning supplies as he scrubbed relentlessly at the floor.

She replayed the scene of meeting Carlos again and again through her head. All she could picture was his beautiful brown eyes boring into hers. Even though she didn't like the band, it was her personal opinion that he was the cutest of them all. She would never admit it to anyone, though. Then she depictured Logan's baby blue eyes and dimpled smirk. She shivered gently.

She sighed and got up, walking to her room and slipping straight into the bathroom to peer into the mirror. She frowned at her reflection. She always thought that she was awfully plain looking. She took her long French braid out, and ran her fingers through her soft and pale blonde hair that fell in luscious waves from being tied up so tight all day.

She surveyed her features, and from habit frowned, she thought her bone structure was disproportional, her nose was too small, her lips to thin, her eyes too wide, her cheek bones to high. Her face was to narrow. Her eyes were dull and green. She was plain. The only thing she loved about herself was her skin. She had a natural glowing tan from her mother's Hispanic background, while she got the rest of her features from her father's French heritage.

Carlos walked into the back of the theatre, his body temperature still adjusting to the new heat the flooded through his after stepping into the warm room, and out of the brisk cold.

His had the biggest smile on his face, and when Kendall saw him, he gave him a weird look. "What happened to you?"

"I met a girl." His grin only grew.

"Oooohh. A girl. Finally, we thought you were gonna come out of the closet sometime soon. You just saved yourself there, bro." James interrupted as he glided into the room, bringing a very strong cloud of axe with him.

"Dude, you do recognize that Axe is a body spray, and not a shower right?" Carlos asked, pinching his nose tightly, trying to get the smell out of the system. James laughed and shook his head. "I had to make sure I got the spray of thoroughly." He grinned wickedly as Gustavo made his entrance, Kelly at his side, feverishly writing stuff down in her notebook.

"Alright, dogs." Gustavo shouted, which was his normal voice, as this point they boys didn't even flinch. "Wait. We're short a dog. But oh my god, who cleaned the carpets with Axe?" His brow suddenly creased, and Carlos and Kendall both pointed at James, who was now going from his over confident self to a small figure, trying to shrink away.

"Next time, don't waste my time so you can bathe in it, James." Gustavo deadpanned, "Now, where is the other one? We can't practice without him."

"I'm right here." Logan announced, strolling into the theatre.  
"Nice for you to join us, you're majesty, would you like some tea to make your stay more comfortable?" Gustavo asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Carlos, Kendall, and James all snickered, and received a death glare from the fourth boy who was squirming under the spotlight of Gustavo's attention.

"No, sir." He replied in a low voice, his head bowed in shame.

"Good." He clasped his hands together. "In your various performances, one of which I am not sure it will be, the CEO of Rocque Records will have his daughter watching. So that means if you don't do well, we're screwed. And a little birdie told me that she isn't a particular fan of BTR. So I want all of you, to make that happen. I've arranged with Mr. Lenore to have her and a few of her friends to the recording studio to have her listen in after the concert. I want you to _behave._ In case you don't know what that word means, and it wouldn't surprise me if you don't, look it up!" He shouted the last part loudly and stormed away, Kelly following like she was glued to his hip.

"I saw this girl today, she was so beautiful!" Logan about screamed at the boys. Carlos made a face in wonder.

"So did I!" He then broke out into a wide grin.

"That's weird." Kendall noted, as the boys walked towards the snack room. "Maybe it's the same girl. What's her name?"

In perfect synch, both Carlos and Logan said "Juliette."

"That may just be an incident. What does she look like, Carlos go first."

"She's about 5'8 and she had corn silk blonde hair pulled back in a French braid. She had an amazing body. Green eyes; and she was listening to her IPod. She was wearing skinny jeans, black sneakers and a black North Face jacket." He finished with a long breath.

"That's what my Juliette looks like." Logan growled.

_My Juliet? Where did that come from?_ He thought to himself, the look of confusion appearing on his face.

Kendall looked at them both wide eyed and then all but fell over laughing. Carlos turned to Logan, and Logan to Carlos. A vicious flash crossed in Carlos's eyes, a flash forewarning that the girl was his. The same thing happened in Logan's eyes.

Before you could say half a syllable, the two boys were on the ground, wrestling with a vengeance, loud grunts and dull thuds of fists colliding with skin were echoing of the walls of the large room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. Break it up!" Their stage manager, Matt, said as he walked in, pulling a very pissed looking Carlos off of an even more pissed looking Logan.

"She's mine!" Logan screamed loudly.

Although the two boys had briefly met the girl, and didn't know the first thing about her, they were both infatuated with her.

The two boys stayed as far away from each other as they could for the rest of the week, another angry brawl occurring when Carlos accidently bumped into Logan; and a snide comment was made about Juliette being his.

At that point, Gustavo shouted that if the boys did not pull their act together, he would end BTR for good, and find another project to work with.

The two boys quickly got over it and back to rehearsing the new song and dance. It was the night of the concert which the CEO of the record company's daughter would be forced to go to the concert and then join the boys in the recording studio.

The only thing both Carlos and Logan could think about that week was what Juliette was doing. If Juliette had a boyfriend. If Juliette was a Big Time Rush Fan. If Juliette was going to one of the concerts. If they would ever get to see Juliet again.

Juliette had engulfed their minds and it seemed as though the two guys would never get her off of their minds.

Juliette sighed as she pulled her favorite jeans on, and slid on an AC/DC t-shirt. Her favorite Nike sneakers and her North Face. Her father was making her go to a Big Time Rush concert. And then spend time with the band after wards. Her best friend Nicole was going with her of course. Nicole was beyond stoked for this concert, being a huge Big Time Rush fan.

Juliette and Nicole were being driven and escorted to the concert by Juliette's usual caretakers. She nodded to William, intending that she could make it to her VIP section seats with her friends from the door. She showed the security people her and Nicole's passes, and led her to the private VIP section that Juliette's father had arranged for them to have.

She stayed seated as the four boys ran onto the stage, as the packed Arena went insane, screaming. Nicole was a part of this. Their seats also happened to be in the very front row. Throughout the concert, Juliette listened attentively, and she found herself surprised. They weren't bad actually, and she could tell that these boys were not lip singing, this was in fact their voices. She was actually quite impressed and found herself singing gently to the chorus of one of their songs. Towards the end of the boy's performance, Carlos glanced down at the front row, and his eyes spotted Juliette. His lips spread into the biggest possible grin that made Juliette's stomach do its flip thing once more. Nicole suddenly seemed to be having a heart attack or what not because she was clutching desperately to Juliette's arm.

"Carlos just looked at ME!" She screamed, "Then he grinned! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She gushed, and Juliette sank in her seat a little, knowing that Carlos had in fact been looking at Juliette, not Nicole.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Backstage, Fans, and Corndogs

_Juliette:_

Nicole and Juliette shuffled through the swamp of people towards the backstage doors. Juliette sighed, and looked up at the security guard, showing him their I.D. badges, his eyes went wide with recognition of who the girls were and he let them back straight away.

"Now, keep it cool. Don't scream, or harm any of them in any way shape or form." She hissed lowly to Nicole, and she nodded obediently.

She nodded to a few security guards on our way back, and they nodded back with the utmost respect. She smiled to herself as the stage manager, Matt, led the two girls towards the back.

"WHOO!" Someone screamed, followed by a loud crash and a hissing sound of something being shot out of a can. She jumped at a little bit at the commotion as Nicole and she were ushered into the brightly lit room where the boys were messing around. She looked around and figured that the loud crashing sound was result of the smashed lamp on the floor, and the hissing sound was coming from the corner where James and Kendall where in a whipped cream fight.

Matt cleared his throat, and the boys all turned to see what was happening. She spotted Carlo's beautiful brown eyes go big at the site of her, and Logan's soft blue eyes did as well. She smiled and could feel Nicole shaking with excitement at her side.

"Hi." Kendall said, breaking the awkward silence. He approached them, licking the whipped cream off of his fingers. He didn't offer his hand, which Juliette was thankful for, not wanting to get whipped cream, or his spit on her hand.

"You….I….Ken….Jame…..Car….Bahh!" Nicole sputtered, and then passed out.

Juliette kneeled by her side quickly, a sudden rush of urgency coming over her. Carlos and Logan sprinted over towards them; Carlos was wearing a helmet with the straps undone.

"Maybe she should be wearing that, man." James chuckled, nodding towards the helmet. He received several glares from all of them, as they picked Nicole's tiny and limp body up, and placed it on the soft looking leather couch. James piled pillows under her head, and then they all sat down, like they were waiting.

"I'm Juliette." The girl said quietly to James and Kendall, knowing that Carlos and Logan already knew her name. They both hadn't said anything, their eyes still staring at her in shock. Kendall and James exchanged glances, and burst out laughing.

_Do I have something on my face?_ Juliette wondered in worry, her lips frowning.

"Are you Mr. Lenore's daughter? You look like him." Carlos said, and Juliette found herself staring at his lips. She nodded slowly in response, and Logan chuckled.

"I take it your friend is a fan of us?" James asked, his eyes staring at Nicole in awe.

_Oh god._

"Yeah," She nodded. "But she gets a little faint around the talent, as we say."

"The talent?" Carlos asked; a flash of insult in his kind brown eyes, she suddenly felt bad for using that name for him.

"Sorry, we don't mean it to insult you; it's just what we say because it's too hard to keep track of the names of all the bands." She smiled weakly, and he nodded in acceptance. We were all sitting about ten feet away from Nicole to give her breathing room, well, all of us save for James, who was glued to her side, unable to take his eyes off of Nicole's paled face.

"I think James _likes_ the other girl," Kendall whispered jokingly in her ear, and she giggled. "Her name is Nicole, and I wouldn't be surprised, she is super pretty. But for the record she only fainted because she was nervous to meet you guys, and just as much excited." Juliette explained easily.

"Well, you don't seem to be. And it looks as though you already know Logan and Carlos. They've been talking nonstop about this beautiful girl named Juliette all week since they bumped into her on Monday. You wouldn't happen to know her, would you?" Kendall wagged his eyebrows playfully, and Juliette glanced at the other two boys who were looking away meekly. She laughed and felt Carlos's eyes on her.

"Hm, I think I do. Haha." Juliette smiled, trying to ease the tension in between all of them. She unzipped her North Face and let it fall to the ground. Carlos's eyes went wide when he was her shirt.

"AC/DC fan?" He grinned widely.

"Uhm, yes! I love AC/DC!" Juliette laughed again, and high fived Carlos.

Nicole started to stir, and James perked up, a smile growing on his face. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. I darted to her side, pushing James out of my way.

"Nick! Are you okay? You passed out on us." Juliette told her in a light tone, so that hopefully the boys wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah. But I had this crazy dream that we met the boys from Big Time Ru…" She froze in mid-sentence as Carlos popped up behind Juliette's shoulder, checking to see if Nicole was okay. Soon enough, all of the boys had crowded around her, making sure she was alright. She screamed once more.

"I'm fine." She pushed off their constant questions of her condition with a shrug.

Matt popped his head in the door, "Gustavo wants you guys in the car now to get to the recording studio. Either the girls catch a ride with you guys, or they meet us there."

"They'll ride with us!" James announced, and Nicole looked t him weirdly, and then went back to ogling at Logan, who Juliette could tell she was now all for, instead of Carlos. She shrugged, and both girls accepted the invitation to ride with boys to the studio.

Carlos was grinning as the eight teenagers walked in a group towards the backdoor.

"Brace yourselves, there will be fans." Kendall warned the girls sternly, as they all stood in front of the large gray doors, as if stepping through the threshold of that door would be there final steps.

James swung the door open, and Juliette was overwhelmed with the flashing lights of people's camera's, and the hundreds of voices that were creating this loud droning buzz.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, and hug her close to someone's side. There were sudden shouts of anger when people noticed the two girls being escorted out of the building with the boys. There was one loud threat that Juliette was very scared by. Someone shouted:

"_GET AWAY FROM MY MAN, BLONDIE, I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE!"_

The boys kept quiet, and the steps towards the stretch limo seemed to be a lot longer than they should have. Juliette remained silent as well, and spotted Nicole clinging onto Logan's arm, who had an obvious look of discomfort on his face.

There was a sudden crack of pain against Juliette's head, and she went down. She screamed loudly and clasped the back of her head gently. Carlos was by her side immediately, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the limo. Oddly, she didn't protest. She enjoyed being pressed against his soft chest. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, a light throbbing still in the back of her head where she was struck by something.

There were now security guards everywhere, and they were stopping the crowd of screaming teenagers and preteens from getting way out of control and starting a riot.

Juliette decided to fake being faint so she could remain closer to Carlos, she recognized that this was petty, but right now she just yearned for him to be near her. She felt herself being placed into the limo, and Carlos's strong arms still tight around her waist. She smiled faintly, but continued to play sick, leaning into Carlos's side.

She could hear the famous Gustavo shouting something about the boys taking too long, and then being polite to Nicole, and asking in a kind tone if she was alright. Kendall brushed it aside saying that it was just a bruise and that she was resting. Carlos remained silent by my side.

Soon, someone was gently shaking her awake, in fact, two people were. She jumped up, bumping her head on the roof of the limo, and rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

She fell back onto the leather interior of the very fancy limo which she now surveyed, having had her eyes closed since they got into the car.

"Are you alright?" Logan and Carlos asked in unison, and then looked at each other with a menacing glare.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." She smiled weakly, her hand on the back of her head, the dull ache fading away slowly.

She looked into Carlos's brown eyes that made her melt, and Logan's eyes which gave her the butterfly feeling.

"We should go inside." She smiled, trying to break the glares that the two boys were sending each other. She smiled again softly to the both of them, and they shuffled out of the spacious and warm car, into the cold night, each of them placed a hand on her back, neither of them noticing that they were both doing so as they led her into the recording studio. They were showed where James, Kendall, and Nicole were, hanging out in the sound booth.

Nicole was laughing at something Kendall was doing, and when she spotted Logan entered the booth with Carlos and Juliette, her smile lit up brightly. Juliette laughed at this, and Carlos offered her a spinning chair in front of the mixing board. She took it, and placed the earphones on, having been through this process before from when she was younger and would her father would let her go to the recording studio for fun. She would sit at the mixing board and wear the massive earphones around her tiny little blonde head.

She smiled at the memories, and came back to reality to hear the boys running some harmonies to warm up. She noticed that they had recognized her smile, and both Logan and Carlos had intended it for them.

She smiled weakly as the boys started up with _'Til I Forget About You'_ she listened closely to Carlos's and Logan's singing, She couldn't help but smile.

After the band sang their _Famous_ and _Halfway There_, they took a break. Juliette jumped out of the booth and started to look for a restroom, until a helpful assistant who was walking through the hall pointed her in the direction. As she exited the powder room, she stopped to take a look at all of the records that were hanging on the wall. She was amazed at all of the legends names that were plastered on this very wall.

Someone cleared their throat, and Juliette turned around, slightly alarming her. She spotted Logan who was standing behind her, his hands in his pockets, a small smirk on his lips. She nodded gently, and in her feather light voice she said, "Isn't it amazing how many legends have been here before? Back when they were just starting out? And now, we're here, remembering them."

Logan chuckled and nodded, "One day, maybe Big Time Rush will be up there, and some other band that's just getting on their feet in the real world will be looking at our platinum record, and thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool."

"I know you're not a very big Big Time Rush fan, but we were all hoping tonight that you'd see the better side of us. We're not fake like other singers, we really do things our own. You know, we were just Hockey players back in Minnesota a little under a year ago. We didn't want to be singers. We wanted to be hockey players, well, Kendall and Carlos did, I wanted to be a doctor, and James wanted to be a model. He's obsessed with his looks." He rolled his eyes at that, making Juliette giggle.

"CORNDOGS!" A voice screamed, and there was a loud _"BAM" _coming from up the hall. The two seventeen year olds exchanged glances and sprinted to where the noise came from. They came across Carlos attacking a large pile of corn dogs in the middle of a break room. She looked at him like he was a madman, and at this point, she was pretty sure he was one. He smiled up at her gently and held a corndog he had not eaten yet, "Corndog?" He offered.

She laughed and bent down, taking the corndog from his grasp, and nibbling on it gently. Carlos laughed and continued his corndog ravaging.

_Carlos:_

Kendall was instructing the girls that there were going to be a lot of fans, and that they were to just keep quiet and make their way to limo without a word to the paparazzi or the fans. He snuck a glance at Juliette, and saw how she was listening carefully to each of Kendall's words. His heart thumped heavily.

_What are the chances? _Carlos thought to himself. What were the chances that the girl he had met randomly on a street in the very busy New York City would be the daughter of the CEO of the record company he was signed for? Maybe it is fate.

He slid his arm around Juliette's shoulders quickly, trying not to make anything too obvious. He recognized earlier that once the fans saw the girls walking with them, they would assume that they were girlfriends or something like that, and become jealous. A few profanities were screamed at the girls as they walked, and one was shouted right to Juliette, and then he heard the crack.

He saw the expression of terror and pain flicker on Juliette's face, and she went down. He quickly picked her up, carrying her bridal style towards the car, he felt her head rest on his shoulder, her breathing slowed, her eyes were closed. He placed her carefully into the limo, and then got in next to her, keeping an arm around her waist tightly. He looked up to see Logan shooting him daggers with his eyes. Juliette's friend Nicole was staring at Logan like he was a God of sorts. And James was staring at Nicole the same way.

Carlos chuckled and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the headache he felt pounding its way into his head. He listened to the casual talk that was passing through the limo between Gustavo, Kelly, and everyone else. He only responded lightly to when people asked him something. Everyone in the car could feel the tension rolling off of Logan and Carlos. But you could even see the jealousy that was basically pouring out of Logan's eyes as he glared at Carlos for being so close to Juliette.

Once they were at the recording studio, Logan and Carlos stayed behind to wake up Juliette. She jumped, bumping her head on the limo's roof, as she fell back down onto the leather couch. The two boys escorted her inside, and gave her a chair at the mixing board. They then were forced to go into the booth and warm up.

Soon they started with _Famous_, and Carlos spotted Juliette bobbing along to the beat of his solo. He grinned at that, and kept singing, the best he had in a while.

No one could explain what Juliette's smile did to him. His heart went about in a hard thumping, his breath grew short, and he became nervous. He had never felt that way about a girl, yeah some girls were really pretty and all, but they didn't do that full effect to him like Juliette. And she was funny, and had good taste in music. And usually, no girls would pay attention to him in that way because they all thought he messed around too much. Surely Juliette felt the same way about him, she was always looking at him, and smiling brightly.

When he first saw her after she stepped on his foot, his eyes locked with hers after she'd taken her sunglasses off, he'd known that he had to have her. He wouldn't be able to live from that point if she wasn't his.

Then like fate was on his side for once, she was the daughter of the CEO. She was going to spend the night with them at the studio and what not. He got to see her more.

But Logan had to ruin it.

Logan had to meet her the same day. Logan had to want her too.

Logan had always been a good friend of Carlos, but Carlos never felt right around him and James and Kendall. All of the girls wanted them, all of the girls thought they were the cute ones. They only saw Carlos as the pathetic guy who they were friends with for pity. So, the one girl that shows the slightest bit of interest in him, Logan has to try and get her.

Can't he just get the girl? Just once, could he?


	3. Breakfast With The Boys

_Juliette:_

"Just the way you are…" Nicole and Juliette crooned out the final lyric of the Bruno Mar's song before collapsing in a tired pile on the bed.

"We sung to music in _forever_, Lee." Nicole whispered, using her special nickname for Juliette. Juliette just _"mhm'd"_ and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Her thoughts drifted to Carlos's smile as he escorted her to the limo earlier when they were leaving the studio. It was warm and told her that he would always be comfortable around her.

"Lee, are you even listening to me?" Nicole asked, shaking Juliette's shoulders violently.

"Whoa, what yeah, I'm here. Car..." She sat up frantically, grabbing at the bed. She smacked her forehead realizing she'd started to say Carlos's name. In less than a nano second, Cole's eyes would be going huge in surprise.

"I _knew _it!" Nicole cried, jumping around doing a stupid victory shuffle that included her flapping her arms like in the chicken dance, and flailing her legs around wildly. Juliette rolled her eyes and threw one of the many black throw pillows that were arranged on her bed at her best friend. She hit her square in the face, and that's when they both glanced at each other and fell over. Cracking up at each other.

This is why the two girls had been best friends since kindergarten, because no matter the circumstances, they could make each other fall over laughing. Juliette finally got over the laughter anecdote and sat up straight, running her hands through her long blonde hair which was down by her waist.

"You know, James has the hots for you, right?" Juliette giggled, as her friend sat up, her eyes resembling a common expression known as "deer in the headlights" and it looked quite funny on Nicole's tiny porcelain and perfect features.

"He does? What about Logan? I think he likes you." She admitted the last part a bit glumly. "But you have it out for Carlos, don't you?" Her eyes brows waggled and her lips formed a very mischievous grin.

Juliette groaned and fell back on the plush bed once more, burying her face in her hands out of pure embarrassment. "Maybe." She finally murmured after a few long moments.

Suddenly there was a tiny girl sitting upon Juliette's chest, making her gasp loudly, and almost jump out of her skin. She opened one eye to see Nicole sitting on top of her, her eyes bugging out.

"He totally loves you, Lee. It so obvi." She was abbreviating words again, which drove Juliette absolutely insane. "He stares at you with these mushy gushy eyes, and when you laugh, he smiles wide, and leans in as if to hear it better, and then when you left the booth earlier to go to the bathroom, he asked me ten times where you'd gone."

"Wow…" Juliette replied after a moment of though. She was secretly rejoicing in her head that Carlos liked her, she really liked him too. She loved his goofy personality. She needed some silliness in her life; it was too serious for a 17 year old girl to handle on her own. She smiled as she pictures him lying in the large pile of corndogs, holding one up for her with that innocent smile.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Nicole said flatly, not surprised at all.

"No…" Juliette lied, and it was obvious within a moment, because the pink flush arose in her cheeks, and she bit her lip nervously. Nicole laughed at her and rolled off to lay beside her.

There was a tiny _Boop _which meant one of them had gotten a text. Both of the girls scrambled to the side table where their phones were. It was Juliette's phone, which Nicole had accidently snatched. She opened the message, and read aloud.

"Hey Sweetie, I was wondering if you and Nicole would be cool with meeting up with the band tomorrow morning for breakfast at the Polo Lounge in the hotel. Ask your brothers and sister if they'd like to come. They don't have to and neither do you guys, you can if you want. Dad."

"Well?" Juliette asked, twirling a long piece of her hair with her finger.

"Okay," Nicole simply nodded, "Should we ask your brothers and sisters?"

Juliette was the eldest daughter of eight kids, including her. Four girls and four boys. Her father named the girls from his French background, while his mother chose the boys names, not all of them from her Latino roots.

She had one older brother, who was off at Oxford, and three younger brothers, the second oldest child being her brother Seth, who was fifteen.

She sighed and padded to her door, she opened it and screamed at the top of her lungs, "LINE UP!"

Within five seconds all of the remaining six children lined up in height order in front of her door. It was something they'd practice for when their father got mad. He'd ask for all of the kids to line up so he could scold each of them from tallest to smallest.

She nodded in approval.

"Seth?" She asked, well knowing he was there, but she was doing roll call.

"Here."

"Laura?"

"Present, ma'am."

Juliette raised a brow, crossing her arms in her disapproval of her thirteen year old sisters sarcasm. The girl held her hands up in surrender.

"Santiago?"

"Aloha, Mamacita." The twelve year old boy grinned, trying to annoy her.

She didn't let it get to her, instead she flicked his forehead.

"Lacey?"

"Yah." Nine year old sister, check.

"Luke?"

Her adorable six year old brother flashed her a thumbs up, she nodded and laughed.

"And, Jacqueline?"

Her little four year old sister who was wearing one of Santiago's over sized t-shirts, which were even big on his skinny twelve year old body, dragging at her feet, smiled a wide toothy grin. She was clutching her tiny little teddy bear that she wouldn't go anywhere without.

"Alright, troops. Dad invited us all to breakfast tomorrow with BTR at the Polo lounge. Who's game?" Juliette asked, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Jacqueline raised her skinny little arm, and so did Santiago.

"Only you two? Fine by me. Nicole is going too." Juliette threw a suggestive wink at Seth, who automatically raised his hand once hearing this. She laughed and nodded, "Alright. That's all. Be on stand by though."

Everyone walked in their own directions, but Laura stayed back, biting her lip in a nervous manner. More like almost chewing it off.

"Whats up, Laura?" Juliette asked, leaning against her bedroom door frame, crossing her arms.

"Can I come in?" She asked and pointed towards Juliette's room. Juliette glanced back at the room, and then nodded, motioning for her sister to step in behind her.

"What's eating at ya, Sis?" Juliette asked one she, Nicole, and Laura were sitting in a circle on the large queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Well, my friend , you see, has a crush on this guy, and she's pretty sure he likes her too, but she doesn't know If she should ask him out, or wait to see if he'll ever ask her out. And she would rather he ask her out." Laura told the two teenagers, still gnawing at her lower lip.

"Alright, Kid. Cut the crap, we know the 'friend' is you." Nicole said, adding the quotation marks around the word _friend._ Laura glared at Nicole, until Juliette gave her a look as if saying _"Yo, not cool."_ To Laura.

Laura softened her expression and swallowed.

"Yeah. It is me." She admitted with a ton of reluctance in her tone, "I really, really, really like Mickey, but he has so many friends, it's overwhelming, and he's so hot, and popular and gah!" She threw only one of her arms into the air, due to the fact the other one was in a blue cast from her knuckled to elbow from when she broke her arm at school playing soccer at recess.

"Okay, first, you need to relax. Why do you think he likes you?" Juliette said, stopping her thoughts from drifting to Carlos, and wondering if he really did like her.

"Well, according to Chris, his best friend, that he thinks I'm really cool, and pretty," She rolled her eyes at the pretty comment, because no matter how much people told her she was gorgeous, which she was, Laura was convinced otherwise. "And he really likes me. But I can't tell." She pouted, obviously in need of her sister's wisdom about guys.

"How does he act around you?" Nicole piped in, because in reality, Nicole was the guy expert, while Juliette was far from it. "Does he try to make you laugh, and if you're with a group of people, after he cracks a joke, does he automatically look at you to see if you laughed?"

Juliette was mentally jotting all of this down, to test it on Carlos the next morning.

"Is he exceptionally nice to you, and not all the other girls. Does he always fix his hair, or smile when he talks to you?

Does he always ignore is friends when talking to you, and when he thinks your not looking, stare at you with a fond smile? Does he look straight into your eyes when you talk? And when you say something stupid, does he laugh? Because he probably thought it was adorable? When you broke your arm," She motioned to the dark blue cast on Laura's right arm, "Was he very concerned, more so than others were? Does he always find a reason to talk to you each day? Does his face light up when you talk to him? He plays football right? Have you ever gone to one of his games? If you have, does he ever talk to you from the sidelines, or smile at you, or wink, or flash a thumbs up, right to you?"

She took an air of breath, and waited for Laura's reply. Laura was staring at her amazed, and so was Juliette.

"Wow! How did you know all of that? Because he does! For like _all_ of them!" She was gaping in amazement, as Nicole just smiled smugly.

"He's totally in love with you. But there is the ultimate test, go get your phone young one, and meet us back here." Laura nodded at the request and scurried off to find her IPhone.

"Nicole, does Carlos do those things to me, I mean not the sports things, but the rest of them?" Juliette wondered aloud, in a small voice though.

Nicole laughed and nodded informatively, and that's when Laura sprinted back into the room, holding her phone up like a prize.

"Okay, what now?"

"Do you have his number?"

"Duh." Laura rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Text him and ask him what he's doing." Nicole instructed.

Laura did so.

"He says he's playing Black Ops on live with Nick." She said, getting the respone almost immediately.

"He's in love with you." Nicole said as a matter of factly.

Laura stared at her, her jaw dropping to the floor. Juliette's expression matched Laura's.

"Boys will only text you back while they're playing Black Ops if they're madly in love with you." Nicole said in a "Duhh" tone.

Juliette giggled at this theory, and Laura thanked Nicole relentlessly before running off to call her friend to tell her friend to tell Chris to tell Mickey to ask her out.

_Was this what middle school was like?_ Juliette thought to herself in amazement, she didn't remember this kind of drama. She shook it off and glanced at the clock, it was half past 11. She yawned and stretched her back, out, and so did Nicole.

"Night?" Juliette yawned again.

"Night." Nicole nodded, as Juliette set the alarm for seven o'clock so that they could wake up and get all primped and pretty for the boys.

_Next Morning:_

Juliette tip toed past the bathroom where Nicole was trying to straighten her luscious locks, which Juliette protested, thinking that Nicole's natural waves were prettier. She slipped into the black skinny jeans and gray sweater with the white camisole underneath.

"Juliette! You gotta see this!" Laura called from her room, and worriedly, Juliette scurried to Laura's room, to find her in bed with her pajama's still on. She had her silver macbook on her lap, and she pointed to the screen.

Juliette squinted, not having put her contacts in yet. Laura was on Perez Hilton's gossip site, and the third story was a picture of Carlos's arm wrapped around Juliette's shoulders last night as they walked to the limo, the title was, _"Carlos's Girl?"_ The caption read, _"Joseph Lenore's daughter was spotted getting cozy with Big Time Rush last night as they left from their concert. Did little Juliette capture Carlos's heart?"_

Juliette groaned. Loudly. The last thing she needed was to have the paparazzi on her back. And she didn't want to be an embarrassment to the band. She frowned, and silently left the room, padding back to her own room. She was about to text her dad to tell him that she wasn't coming, not wanting to attract more attention, when Seth, Santiago, and Jacqueline strode into her room, all of the dressed. Jacqueline was wearing a little white dress with a poofy skirt and a red bow around the middle. Her blonde hair was wavy and cute with her bangs in her eyes. She smiled sleepily at Juliette, and Seth nodded in hello. He was carrying Juliette in his arms.

Both the boys were only wearing t-shirts and jeans with jackets. Nicole walked into the room at that moment, her hair being perfectly flat ironed. Seth was about drooling his face off. Juliette rolled her eyes, and took Jacqueline from his arms, cradling her in her own arms. They headed out and were met by the chauffer at the door. He opened the door for them into one of their fathers many cars. All of the kids slid in obediently, none of them amused at all by the fact that they were driving in Rolls Royce, one of the nicest possible cars.

They arrived at The Polo Lounge within fifteen minutes, Jacqueline was fast asleep in Juliette's arms, sucking on her thumb. They walked through the lobby of the busy hotel towards the Lounge, and found their father and mother sitting at a large table, near them sat the whale of a man, Gustavo, and his assistant Kelly, who was typing away on her phone. All of them sat and waited for the boys to arrive. One by one the boys shuffled down, each of them looking drowsy with sleep, Juliette nudged Nicole when James came in, a sleepy expression on his face, but when he spotted Nicole, his face lit up and he happily took the seat next to her.

Juliette rolled her eyes playfully, not noticing that Carlos has sat down across from her, wearing that helmet again. She wondered why he wore that helmet all the time. He was smiling at her kindly, "You look pretty." He blurted, and she felt herself blushing again.

"Thanks." She smiled, "You look….tired." She laughed and he shrugged.

The waiter came by for their orders, and everyone ordered eggs, pancakes, or French toast.

But Jacqueline wasn't okay with that.

"I want pasketti!" She screamed, and Juliette gave her a look saying _"lower-that-voice-immediately-missy."_

Jacqueline looked at her scared, but still whined about getting spaghetti as the poor waiter tried to explain that they didn't serve spaghetti until it was time for lunch.

"Jacqueline, you can't have spaghetti now, but you and your brothers and sisters can come up to the hotel room after breakfast, I'm sure we can get some spaghetti by then." Carlos smiled, taking Jacquelines attention for a few moments.

She beamed and nodded excitedly. "Can we, Mommy?" Jacqueline begged with her big green eyes.

"I don't know," Her mom said, her words being a bit hard to understand with her strong Latino accent.

"Please, Mommy." Carlos asked, folding his hands under her chin like a beggar, and making big eyes with pouty lips.

Mrs. Lenore cracked up, and nodded, "As long as it's okay with Joseph," She looked at her husband who nodded. "I think I can trust these guys." He chuckled.

Juliette mouthed _'Thank you.'_ To Carlos, who just smiled and shrugged adorably again, making her heart almost melt. She smiled back, and turned at her brother Santiago, whose gaze was affixed upon Kendall's little sister. His jaw was pretty much on the table, his eyes bugging out. Katie was pretty cute, she had really long brown hair with bangs that fell just over her big brown eyes.

She looked at her brother again; and then back at Katie. Carlos looked at her weirdly and followed his gaze, he laughed. "Wow," He commented as the waiter started to hand out the food.

"FOOD!" All of the boys shouted at one, digging into their plates, shoveling food into their mouths.

"DOGS!" Gustavo scolded at them, "MANNERS!"

They all sat up at once, trying to pass it off with innocent smiles. Juliette looked at Carlos, who had a smudge of syrup in his cheek. She rolled her eyes and wiped the same part of her cheek, so he noticed that he had something on his cheek as well. He looked at her confused again, and she rolled her eyes again, before leaning over the table, and wiping the syrup off with her napkin.

"Thanks," He smiled politely, and she shrugged, copying his earlier move, and she winked at him, making him laugh again.

After the long breakfast, all of the kids made their way to the boy's room. Carlos, Juliette, and Jacqueline walked behind the others, taking their time down the never ending hallway to the room.

"I'm gowna mawwee, Cawlos." Jacqueline sang, and Carlos blushed, glancing at Juliette, who was giggling at her young sister. Carlos ducked his head in a nervous manner, he knew Jacqueline wasn't serious, but of course he was going to blush around the subject of marriage when he's near maybe the most beautiful girl ever.

"You are, Jackie?" Juliette grinned, "A big white wedding, where you gonna have it?"

"The beach," Jacqueline replied, wrinkling her nose and grabbing for Carlos from Juliette's arms. She handed the small girl to Carlos, who stopped, and set the little girl down.

"Want a piggy back ride, Miss Jacqueline?" Carlos grinned, and she nodded excitedly. Juliette picked her up again, and placed her on Carlos's back. She clung her tiny arms around his neck as they finally rounded the corner towards the boys room. Juliette knocked on the door, and Seth opened it, nodding to them and letting them in.

"Down!" Jacqueline commanded, and Carlos set her down on the sofa. She jumped off and jumped on Santiago's lap. Santiago was sitting next to Katie on the couch, they were talking quietly, and she was laughing at something he'd said.

Juliette quickly made her way over to where Nicole was flirting with Logan, and nudged her, nodding her head in the direction of the two. Nicole laughed and then went back to flirting with the boy. Now it seemed as though he didn't mind as much.

Juliette sat down on another couch, looking around the hotel room. She heard someone ravaging through the refrigerator, and saw Carlos come up with leftover pasta from maybe the night before. He grinned to himself and went to heat it up in the microwave. Before long, he presented it to Jacqueline, who almost jumped at him out of happiness.

She caught Carlos's eye for a moment, and he winked at her, as if saying, _'I got this.'_


End file.
